Only Dawn Will tell
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Dawnkit has always wanted to be a medicine cat. The only cat with the knowledge of a prophecy surrounding her since birth is dead, and now it is gone from memories. Will she be able to stop the dark without its words? T for room.
1. Allegiances

_**Yay, newest story! Though frankly sometimes Allegiances mess the chapters up a bit, they are quite helpful not only to the reader but to me. I will also put down family trees for GustClan. Time for the overly-crowded GustClan! **_

**GustClan**

**Leader: **Robinstar- brown tabby she-cat with red-tinted belly fur

**Deputy: **Bobtail- gray tom with a bob tail

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Featherpool- silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **Cloudclaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Petalfall- ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Riverpaw**

Hawkstripe- brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

Ravenclaw- black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

Firetail- Ginger tom

Silvernose- Silver she-cat with white underbelly

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

Nightpelt- black tom

**Apprentice, Skunkpaw**

Badgerstripe- black and gray tom with amber eyes

Finchsong- brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Tinypaw**

Smallspot- speckled gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

Sandclaw- tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

**Apprentices: **Windpaw- gray tabby tom

Rainpaw- silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray tom

Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Foxpaw- Ginger tom

Skunkpaw- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Tinypaw- very small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustpaw- Brown tabby tom

Sorrelpaw- Ginger and white she-cat

Bramblepaw- Small gray she-cat

**Queens: **Willowfur- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Ravenclaw's kits Amberkit, Dawnkit and Darkkit

Heatherstorm- ginger and white tabby she-cat, mother of Bobtail's unborn kits

**Kits: **Amberkit- light brown tabby she-cat with brilliant amber eyes

Darkkit- black tom

Dawnkit- Small calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders: **Lostsight- blind dark gray tabby tom

Burntface- white tabby tom with a charred face

Dappledfur- dappled brown she-cat

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Thunderstar- Heavy-set brown tom

**Deputy: **Brightsong- dark gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Tawnyleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

**Warriors: **Wolfheart- gray tom with a white underbelly

Sharpfang- black tom

Hollythorn- dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

Tigerstripe- ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes

Hiddenleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousetail- sandy brown tom

**Apprentices: **Nightpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Squirrelpaw- brown she-cat

Shadowpaw- black and white tom

**Queens: **Gingerpelt- light ginger she-cat, mother of Mousetail's kit Rosekit

Strikeheart- dark tabby she-cat, mother of Wolfheart's kits Russetkit, Mallowkit and Stonekit

**Kits: **Rosekit- Ginger she-cat

Russetkit- gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Mallowkit- gray she-cat

Stonekit- dark gray tabby tom

**Elders: **Swolleneye- dark tabby tom

**PourClan**

**Leader: **Rainstar- light gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Deputy: **Hailfoot- white tom

**Medicine cat: **Morningpool- Ginger tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **Dusktail- dark tabby tom

Fogstripe- light gray tom

Mistfall- light blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

Ashpelt- gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderstripe- brown and white she-cat

Pebblefoot- gray spotted tom with amber eyes

Sparrowfeather- ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

**Apprentices: **Lightpaw- light brown she-cat

Breezepaw- white she-cat

Swallowpaw- white tom with green eyes

**Queens: **Berrytail- ginger she-cat, mother of Pebblefoot's kits Showerkit and Lightningkit

**Kits: **Showerkit- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningkit- light gray(with darker flecks) tom with amber eyes

**Elders: **Shallowpool- ginger she-cat

Thunderstep- ginger tom

Cinderfoot- dark gray tom

**GustClan family trees**

**Lostsight + Dappledfur **

Robinstar

Cloudclaw

Petalfall

**Willowfur + Ravenclaw**

Windpaw

Rainpaw

Riverpaw

**Heatherstorm + Bobtail**

Firetail

Silvernose

Nightpelt

Fernpaw

Foxpaw

**Badgerstripe + Finchsong**

Tinypaw

Dustpaw

Sorrelpaw

Bramblepaw

**Cloudclaw + Badgerstripe**

Skunkpaw

_**In my mind a little trouble is coming from Badgerstripe's little cheating spot there. No hints until the story though. **_


	2. Prologue and Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Most of these names and Clans are from my mind, but I will not call them mine. I do not care if you use them, and really don't have much say in the matter anyway. But if I did own them, I would still let people use them.**_

_**Note: My prologue is short so I will add chapter one too. **_

Willowfur looked lovingly at the three kits nestled into her belly.

"Do you have names for them yet?" A tabby tom asked. She shook her head, just as her mate entered the nursery.

"Three healthy kits." He purred proudly.

"They need names." Willowfur mewed, glancing at her brother. He nodded.

"The bright ginger one should be Amberkit, the tom could be Darkkit, and then you should name the smaller she-cat." He suggested.

"Those are wonderful names Ravenclaw. How about Dawnkit?" She added. He nodded.

"Amberkit, Darkkit and Dawnkit. Beautiful names for beautiful kits. I had better tell Robinstar." Her brother purred. He flicked her gently with his tail and slipped out of the nursery. He didn't tell them about the dream that was haunting his sleeping world, or the prophecy that haunted his waking world. No, it was not time yet. When that time came, he would tell them.

_Kin will kill kin to destroy the weak, making way for a treachery beyond all others. Dark's claws will meet with others to death, and only dawn will tell._

Chapter 1

"Wake up already! I want to play." Amberkit moaned. Dawnkit blinked open her eyes to be confronted by her sister's amber gaze. She squealed and jumped up.

"Don't do that!" She begged. Amberkit shifted her paws.

"Sorry, but I just want to play." She apologized. Dawnkit wrapped her tail over Amberkit's shoulder.

"You know I scare easily. Of course I will play, but first I have to ask Featherpool something. You can come if you want." Dawnkit mewed comfortingly. Amberkit perked up.

"Okay!" She meowed. Before Dawnkit could even move, her sister was out of the den. Dawnkit followed with a laugh.

"Are you busy?" Dawnkit asked. Featherpool shook her head and placed the leaf she had snagged on her claw to the pile of identical leaves.

"What would you like?" She asked, turning towards them.

"Well, I was wondering if I could be your apprentice. My ceremony is in less then a moon, and I have wanted to be a medicine cat for most of my life." Dawnkit mewed. Featherpool purred.

"I have been looking for one. I would love to be your mentor. Robinstar will be happy to hear as well. We have too many apprentices and too few mentors. One less warrior held back by an apprentice is almost as good as having so many." She agreed. 

"We have too few kits too. After we leave, there won't be any until Heatherstorm has hers." Amberkit pointed out. Featherpool nodded. The kits said good-bye and slipped out of the den.

"So what do you want to play?" Dawnkit asked. Amberkit thought for a moment, then jumped on Dawnkit and pinned her down.

"I win!" Amberkit purred.

"You didn't give me a warning!" 

"The StormClan leader doesn't give warning!" Amberkit replied. Dawnkit pushed her off.

"Lets find something else to play. Medicine cats don't fight." 

"But I want to play StormClan attack!" 

"You are both Mouse-brains." Darkkit hissed. He emerged from the shadows of the nursery.

"How long have you been spying?" Amberkit blinked.

"Like I would tell the likes of you." He commented. Amberkit and Dawnkit shared a glance. Darkkit disappeared into the nursery.

"Sometimes he worries me." Amberkit confessed. Dawnkit nodded.

"Me too." 


End file.
